


Wounds Can Damage The Skin, But They Cannot Damage The Heart

by arawen898



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background Character Death, Beating, Blood and Injury, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Healing, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Poe Dameron is not nice, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Romance, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arawen898/pseuds/arawen898
Summary: The day after the events on Crait, Rey saves Ben when he has been taken prisoner by the Resistance and is being tortured by Poe. Can she heal him, and can she reciprocate the feelings he still has for her?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Wounds Can Damage The Skin, But They Cannot Damage The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this spontaneously after a dream I had. I couldn't get the idea out of my head so I just had to go through with it. Like the tag says, Poe is indeed not nice in this story. I have no idea whether he would actually behave like this. If you like or love Poe then I strongly suggest you don't read this story or even better, avoid it like the plague because I don't want you coming after me when I already warned you about it. I don't know what I've written will be strong enough to gain the "Graphic Depictions Of Violence"-warning but I put it in just in case. It's the first time I use this kind of warnings. Otherwise, this is a Reylo story, and while this first chapter might be hard to read I promise the next one will be easier. Enjoy the story!

Ben had to open his eyes slowly, partly because one was swollen and painful and partly because he was exhausted. The next things he realized were that he was naked from the waist and up, and that he couldn’t move his hands. When he had opened his eyes fully, or as much as he could, he felt that his hands were cuffed and stretched above his head. Looking around and taking in his surroundings he saw that he was outside, trees and bushes surrounding him and he was cuffed to a tree. His entire body was in pain and more so his head. Going through his mind he tried to remember what happened. 

One day ago, Luke Skywalker had projected himself to Crait to fight his nephew. After being able to give the Resistance time to escape he then passed away from exhaustion. General Leia Organa had sensed this, the grief became too strong after both the loss of the love of her life and her brother and she in turn died from a heart attack not long after. Ben sensed this and in that moment of weakness, when he allowed himself to feel the smallest amount of grief, someone managed to strike him down from behind and that is all he remembered until now. 

“Finally woken up, I see.” 

Ben snapped his head forward. He was so swept up in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed someone walking up to him. It was the pilot he had interrogated on Jakku about the map, the pilot that had later escaped and then joined the Resistance. His name was Poe Dameron and while he was a very good pilot, he lacked in many other areas as far as Ben could tell. 

“Where am I?” Ben hissed. 

Poe now stood in front of him, glaring down at him. “Not that it’s any of your business, but if you truly need to know we are on Ajan Kloss. Yesterday on Crait, we knocked you out and then gave you a sedative. Didn’t want to risk you dying too quick. We also killed your red-headed companion. The plan was to take you to our camp, but I wanted to have my own moment with you first.” 

Poe then bent down and slapped Ben hard across the cheek, leaving such a nasty sting that one, single tear leaked from his bad eye despite him desperately trying to hold it together. 

“I would love to strike you harder. But I want to see you suffer for a long time, so it might be harder later.” 

His words were poisonous, crawling under Ben’s skin making him squirm. 

“That’s also why we stripped you of your shirt.” Poe continued. “So that the humiliation will be even greater.” 

Poe stood straight again, reaching for his belt and unclasping it. He then held it, tightened, with both hands in front of him. 

“Any last words before my fun begins, _Ren_?” 

Ben looked angrily at the pilot, trying to compose himself and prepare himself for what may come the best he could. If he let out too much now, it might weaken him when he needed to be strong the most. 

“No.” He seethed. 

Poe nodded. “Very well.” 

Ben closed his eyes. The first strike with the belt landed right on his abdomen, it didn’t hurt that bad but he knew it was going to get worse. After that, a series of strikes hit his abdomen, flanks, arms, chest, basically everywhere his skin showed. For every strike it hurt more, the buckle giving clinking a sound every time it hit his body. Yet, Ben resisted in screaming out his pain, only letting out grunts. After a while it stopped, and he opened his eyes to see Poe bent over and breathing hard. 

“You’re a hard one to crack, Ren.” Poe said. “But I am in no way finished with you yet.” 

Ben swallowed hard. Glancing down, his torso was filled with red marks and if his body ached before it was even worse now. It should be a comfort that he knew he wasn’t going to be killed. But maybe it would’ve been for the best, now that he didn’t have anything to live for anyway. Now that both his parents were dead and he could never come back to them, ever. Now that Rey didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. 

_Rey!_

Poe gave him a kick on the shin to get his attention. 

“Ready for a second round?” 

Ben didn’t say anything, he just held his chin high and stared the pilot right in the eyes to show as little weakness as possible. 

“I take it as a yes.” 

Poe had barely finished before he struck Ben right across his left chest, harder than any of the strikes before and Ben shook with the pain. The following strikes landed in the same places as before but now with even more power and less time in between. It wasn’t until the metal buckle hit the tender skin right across Ben’s tricep and scratched the skin causing it to risp that Ben let out a scream. Poe then struck Ben’s left cheek with the belt. 

“Oh shut up! This pain you experience, is nothing, _nothing_ , compared to the pain you and the First Order have caused.” 

Ben heard the belt drop to the ground and he had barely opened his eyes until he felt Poe’s fist hit his left cheek. The pain was immense and he felt blood trickle from his nose. Now, he couldn’t help tears escaping his eyes. 

“Oh, crying now huh? It's not going to help you, and it’s not going to help the people that are killed on your and the First Order’s hands!” 

Poe had raised his voice significantly, almost shouting out his words. A second blow landed on Ben’s right cheek and now he was bleeding from his mouth as well, luckily the teeth felt intact still but the pain was throbbing and his head felt like it was going to explode. Adding the pain in the rest of his body and the fact that he couldn’t move his hand made him tremble. Poe was clearly losing control and Ben knew it was dangerous for him. He closed his leaking eyes and prepared himself to be hit again. 

“Poe!” 

Ben’s eyes shot up. That voice, he recognized it so well. When the third blow didn’t land he dared to turn his head around as much as the pain allowed. In the corner of his eye he saw her, Rey, and she was running towards them. 

“What is it?” Poe turned around, obviously sounding irritated at being interrupted. 

Rey stopped and caught her breath, she had been running fast it seemed. “They want you back at the camp.” 

“For what?” 

“I don’t know. They just told me to tell you it was urgent. I will take over from here."

“But, Rey, he’s dangerous.” 

“Doubt he’s very dangerous now when all tied up. Go, they’re waiting for you.” 

“Rey, I'm not sure...” 

“Go, Poe! I can handle him.” 

Poe stood and looked first at Rey and then back at Ben. If looks could kill, they both would’ve been dead right then. Finally, he walked away and Rey waited until he was completely out of sight to run to Ben’s side. 

As soon as she had heard that Poe was taking care of the new prisoner, she had asked right away who the prisoner was. When she heard it was "that Kylo Ren guy” she panicked. Despite their more than frosty last moment together she couldn’t help but feel the need to help him. She knew that “taking care of” meant that Poe was most likely not very nice to Ben. 

After telling Finn she had to tell Poe something he had given her directions to where Poe had said he would be. She took the transport pod even if it wasn’t far from their new camp at all, she could easily have walked or run there but she didn’t want to waste any time. Now she had arrived, and she had to hide the horror she felt when she saw what Ben looked like. Blood came out of his nose and mouth, his right eye was swollen, his torso was filled with red marks and bruises and there was a cut on his left tricep that luckily only looked like a scratch. Poe was about to hit him right when she screamed his name. Now she was crouched next to Ben, bringing up the knife she conveniently had brought with her. When Ben saw it his eyes widened. 

“What...” 

“We don’t have much time. I am going to help you, ok? Stay still or I might cut your hands.” 

Ben couldn’t believe this. Was Rey actually helping him, after everything he had done? Indeed it seemed so. Feeling he didn’t have a choice but to obey, he kept still while she quickly made work of the ropes that held his hands together. When his wrists were free he rubbed them but even the smallest movements made him wince in pain. 

“Thank you.” He mumbled, the feeling and taste of blood still very much apparent and so was the headache. At least he didn’t feel nauseous yet. 

“We have to get away from here. I need you to get up.” 

Ben simply looked at her and her patience was tested when he didn’t seem to get her intentions. 

“Now! I am trying to help you here so please, get up if you can.” 

Ben groaned and grimaced in pain when he unsteadily stood up but it was clear he couldn’t stand on his own. Rey rushed to his side to support him when he swayed. He was heavy, very heavy, and the image she had seen when the Force had connected them and she had seen him shirtless for the first time replayed in her mind. She shook her head and tried to ignore the warm feeling that formed in her chest, now was not the time to think of such things. She needed to get Ben away before the Resistance came looking for them. 

After a lot of stumbling and struggling to keep his weight on her shoulders and not off them, they finally reached the transport pod. Rey pushed the button that opened it. 

“Okay, get in the pod. We have to hurry in case they'll find us.” 

When she had let go of Ben he immediately used the pod for support. He tried to climb in but everything hurt so much, his head was still pounding and his body didn’t want to follow his mind. 

“Come on, hurry! We don’t have much time.” Rey stressed. 

“I’m trying, dammit!” Ben said almost too loudly, frustration building up inside him. 

Rey was taken aback by his tone. She saw him desperately trying to get in and got an idea. 

“Stay still, I am going to try to use the Force to lift you inside.” 

Ben wanted to protest. Even if she was strong, she didn’t fully know the Force yet and it could be very risky. But he was willing to try anything to make the pain stop, and this was _Rey_ after all. 

Rey reached out her hand and closed her eyes, concentrating and trying to connect with the Force. It took her a few moments but at last she felt the connection and felt the power seep through her. When she dared to look, Ben was levitating and could with a last effort climb inside the pod. Relief washed over her and she climbed into the pilot seat, letting out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Looking over at Ben, he had at least managed to buckle himself up. 

“You okay?” She asked. 

Ben nodded, leaning back in his seat and breathing hard while closing his eyes. 

“Try to stay awake Ben, okay? You cannot fall asleep.” 

Ben nodded again, slowly opening his eyes again and let out a few coughs. Rey felt the urge to reach out and touch him but she hindered herself. Instead she started all the engines and they lifted from the ground. 

“Where are we going?” Ben croaked, his voice muffled from the pain and his now swelling face. 

Rey didn’t look at him now, her only focus steering the pod to her destination of choice. “To Takodana.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! That was the first chapter. As mentioned before the second chapter will be easier, and also more romantic, to read. Don't forget the kudos and comments but remember, be nice and no hate!


End file.
